The present invention relates to a device for pickling meat by mixing under vacuum.
The device according to the invention is of the general type described in French patent 75 33343 and comprises a tank that is approximately cylindrical over at least most of its length and is suitable for being rotated in both directions on its longitudinal axis by drive means, the tank being provided, at one of its ends, with an opening for filling/emptying The opening can be sealed through a cover by which the vacuum is generated and, wherein if necessary, through which brine is injected if the meat has not been treated in advance with brine injection.
In the previous patent noted above, means are provided for inclining the longitudinal axis of the tank relative to the horizontal, these means being made to change the inclination of a support frame of the tank relative to the surface on which it is placed.
It is desirable, particularly for increasing the load capacity of the device, that the device be inclined in such a way that the rear part of the tank is lower than the front part provided with the filling/emptying opening.
It is thus desirable to be able to achieve, when the device is completely filled, an angle of inclination of the tank relative to the horizontal of up to 40.degree..
This steep incline, favorable to filling, proves, however be completely inappropriate to allow complete emptying of the meat from the device after the pickling/mixing operation.
In this type of device, removal of the processed meat is done through the opening of the tank by simple rotation of the tank in the direction opposite to its direction of rotation during the mixing operation, this removal being promoted by guiding plates attached to the inside wall of the tank.
It is noted that with an angle of inclination of the tank of the size of the one mentioned above, a significant amount of meat does not automatically leave the tank, requiring intervention by service personnel.
The present invention is aimed at making a device that avoids in particular this type of drawback and further offers an increased quality and operating reliability.